Patent Document 1 discloses a connector provided with an enclosure main body that holds a plurality of terminals, a cover member that attaches to the enclosure main body, and a holding member for raising the holding force of the terminal.
Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. H5-347167